paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaker 12G
|unlock = 3 |slot = 2 |wtype = 2 |type = 10 |price = $76,000 |rpm = 0.75 |mag = 7 |max_ammo = 21 |damage = 155 |accuracy = 48 |stability = 28 |concealment = 20 |threat = 28|ammo_b_min = 0.2|ammo_b_max = 0.735|pellets = 12|sights_s_min = 2.4|sights_m_min = 2.4|hipfire_s_min = 6|hipfire_s_max = 2.4|hipfire_m_min = 6|hipfire_m_max = 6|int_name = boot}} The Breaker 12G is a shotgun in PAYDAY 2. It was added in the Biker Character Pack, along with the Chain Whip melee weapon. Overview The Breaker 12G is a very powerful shotgun that fits into the primary slot, tied with the Mosconi 12G and Joceline O/U 12G in terms of damage, but soars above them with its significantly larger magazine capacity and mod pool size. The Breaker is blessed with a rapid and interruptible reload, allowing the user to retaliate faster when surprised. It also has the largest pellet spread among the three, making it deadlier up close. Other than that, it features much lower Stability than its competition, and the smallest ammo reserve. It is slower to fire than either the Mosconi and Joceline, giving it a lower DPS overall. To complicate things a bit more is its average Concealment, which is the lowest among the three, making it much less suitable as a compact high-damage dealer. Perhaps its biggest issue, however, lies in its extremely poor ammo pickup rate, making it very inefficient as a primary firearm. See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary Pros *Unlock at low level *Low purchase price *Reasonable magazine size *High spread, making it easier to land shots up close *High damage *Sizable unique mod pool *Rapid reload *Affected very little by ammunition mod capacity penalties *Above-average base concealment **Unlike the Mosconi and Joceline, it can be equipped with a silencer Cons *Low Stability *Low reserve-to-magazine ratio *Sub-optimal ammo economy *Third lowest ammo pickup of all shotguns, only beating the Judge and Claire 12G *Low rate-of-fire *Sub-par Concealment, even when modded *Flat and dark ironsights, awkward to use in poor lighting *Slow weapon draw Tips *Take advantage of the Breaker's damage and spread. Unleashing it on enemies up close can be significantly more effective than trying to snipe them down from range. **Close By Aced can be a very effective complement for the Breaker as it allows the player to pump off hipfired shots on the move faster than usual and deal more damage with the target(s) inside the shotgun's effective range. **Shotgun CQB can further speed up the Breaker's already quick reloads. *One or two Ammo bags can help greatly when the player has to hunker down and defend an objective. *Carry a high-accuracy secondary to deal with Snipers and preferably a high-damage/fast-striking melee weapon to handle other enemy units when in a pinch. *Attaching a gadget that provides a laser sight can be a viable substitute for iron-sights. *Stealth/Dodge players may want to consider attaching the Shh! silencer instead of The Silent Killer Suppressor as Shh! does not block the default "ironsights" of the Breaker. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Breaker-12G-Bonnie.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Breaker12G-Ambush.png| -4 Accuracy Breaker-12G-A-Man-Called-Hero.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Breaker-12G-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Breaker-12G-Apex.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Skin Trivia= *The names of the and [[Castigo .44| ]] refer to the who traveled the central United States with their gang during the Great Depression, robbing people and killing when cornered or confronted. **The following is sketched on the receiver of the skin: To Bonnie "I Owe You One" Clyde 2-28-32 *The skin has sketched on the receiver. * (A Man Called Hero | Breaker 12G) was inspired by and , particularly . The skin's color scheme was inspired by the shotgun in . **The kanji on the receiver translates to "hero". *The shotgun was a gift from Mike the mechanic to Rust. The axe on the forend of the weapon was installed because Rust would frequently run out of ammunition and resort to using the shotgun as a melee weapon. **It is actually usable in such manner during gameplay though, since the Breaker 12G's Weapon Butt animation involves the player character clubbing/shoving enemies with what seems to be the shotgun's forend. It does not confer a melee damage boost when equipped, however. Trivia *The Breaker 12G was based on the 12-gauge version of the , with the default stockless appearance being based on the Mare's Leg variant. Adding the Long Stock restores it to the proper length. **The in-game Breaker is likely a modern reproduction model, as the original Model 1887 was not designed to and cannot reliably handle smokeless powder shotshells. ***This is at odds with the shotgun being an antique heirloom of Rust's family, however, though the heister conceivably could have had it retrofitted with more modern parts to make it more practical to use with smokeless loads. **The Breaker's unique flip-cock reload is a reference to , in which the also performed the stunt while firing the shotgun and driving a motorcycle at the same time. This is lampshaded by Almir Listo in the character spotlight for the Breaker's companion heister Rust. ***The Breaker 12G does not have an enlarged lever loop and cutaway trigger guard like in the film however, which would realistically cause the lever to twist and crush against the user's fingers under the weight of the shotgun when the flip is attempted and can lead to severe injuries. *Reloading the Breaker 12G shows the player character jamming an inordinately large amount of 7 shells in its default 5-shell magazine tube. While it is possible to load an excess of two shells into the shotgun, one of them will have to be chambered while the other loaded into the weapon's carrier. **It also does not gain or lose extra ammo per magazine when fitted with the Long Barrel or Short Barrel, despite the visually altered tube length. Gallery Breaker color.jpg|Inventory preview of the Breaker 12G. Category:Shotguns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Biker Character Pack